The Dark Knight Returns
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: AU, in his sacrifice to protect Gotham from being destroyed, Batman flies over the Atlantic Ocean carrying a bomb that triggers a chemical reaction and transports him into Zootopia. Soon upon arrival he meets and teams up with Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps to catch a serial killer who may be targeting Nick due to his criminal past. Rated T for superhero violence and blood
1. The Dark Knight's Arrival

**A/N: This is an alternative universe taking place after 'The Dark Knight Rises' (amazing movie) and instead of the Fusion Reactor's core causing an explosion, it creates a chemical reaction that transports Batman through time and space into another dimension where animals have evolved to act like humans and where humans never even existed. This also takes place right after the events of 'Zootopia' despite both movies coming out four years apart from each other. Without further ado, let us commence the beginning of this new story. 'The Dark Knight Returns'. Enjoy!**

Snow fell from the skies as Gotham police officers battled on the cold streets. Thousands of cops were beating the criminals who had helped Bane plunge Gotham to anarchy and caused several thousand people to die weather it be exile by walking on a frozen river and falling to their deaths through the blanket of unstable ice that covered it, or being hung by the cables that held up the bridges that lead to the outsides of Gotham. Fifteen minutes into the fight, Bane had come face to face once more with the one who lead the attack on his new anarchy, the Batman.

"So you came back to die with your city?" Bane asked the man who he had broken once more, and was confident he could do it again.

"No, I came back to stop you" Batman growled. And the two engaged in combat once again. As they fought, Bane was surprised to see Batman was fighting harder than before and gaining the upper hand no matter how many approaches he took to fighting the Dark Knight. Their fight took them upstairs to the front of Gotham City Hall, and Batman had nearly destroyed Bane's mask, necessary for him to survive. Several small hoses and pipes connected to the mask's air canals had come out due to how hard Batman's attacks were. Air hissed out the pipes and Bane groaned in pain at each attack Batman had given his mask, the more exposed it was, the weaker he became.

"Rrrraaaaaaaaggggggh!" Batman called out charging towards Bane as he was distracted, trying to reconnect the pipes to his mask's air canals and kicked him through the city hall's glass door. One of Bane's helpers saw what was happening and tried to help him, but Batman took his gun and gave him a hard elbow to the collarbone, and smacked his own gun across his skull, knocking him out.

"Guard all the doors!" Batman ordered tossing the gun to his ally and Bane's prisoner, Miranda Tate. After catching the weapon, she went up to the destroyed city hall exit as Batman kicked Bane repeatedly in the ribs as he stood on his hands and knees on the floor.

"WHERE'S THE TRIGGER!? WHERE IS IT!?" Batman demanded as he grabbed Bane and placed him against the reception desk that stood in the middle of the lobby and repeatedly punched his mask, disconnecting more hoses from his mask and making him more vulnerable.

"YOU'D NEVER GIVE IT TO AN ORDINARY CITIZEN! WHERE IS IT!?" Batman shouted in the weakened Bane's face as he punched the side of his head as well. With each punch, Batman also demanded over and over for Bane to tell him where the trigger was and who had it, but Bane was too weak and badly beaten as he now lied against the desk's wall.

"Tell me where the trigger is. THEN, you have my permission to die" Batman said, quoting what Bane had said to him before leaving him broken and weak in the same prison he was in years ago before he escaped just like he did. All Bane did was rasp through whatever air canals were still sealed.

"I broke you... how did you come back?" he groaned.

"You think you're the only one, who could learn the strength to escape? Where's the trigger?" Batman asked before he returned to his original question. Bane shook his head slowly as he spoke.

"But I never escaped" he admitted, leaving Batman confused. He was told that the child of Ra's Al-Ghul, leader of the League of Shadows was the one who had escaped the pit long ago and was trained by their father before they left.

"But the child, the child of Ra's Al-Ghul made the climb" Batman said before noticing Miranda Tate had abandoned her post and knelt down beside Batman and over Bane.

"But he's not the child of Ra's Al-Ghul" she said before pulling out a knife and lunging it right in between the weak spots of his armor in between the titanium dipper twi-weave Kevlar plates. He gasped in pain as he felt the blade twisting in his side and blood soaking the side of his suit.

"I am. And though I'm not ordinary, I am a citizen" she said, pulling out a small tube-like device with a red button on top right out of her cardigan, it was the trigger to the weaponized Wayne Enterprises nuclear reactor core that Bane was using to hold the city hostage and isolate it from the rest of the world. Miranda retracted her hand that held the trigger away as Batman tried to grab it.

"M-Miranda, why?" Batman asked in between heavy breaths of pain. Her Mona Lisa-esque expression remaining on her face.

"Talia. My mother named me Talia before she was killed. The same way I would have been killed if not for my protector... Bane" she said as she looked down to him and showed a sad smile as she began reconnecting the hoses and pipes back into his mask's air canals and allowing him to breathe properly once more.

"I climbed out of the pit. I found my father, and brought him back to exact terrible vengeance. But by that time, the prisoners and doctor had done their work to my friend, my protector" she continued with her hands still on the trigger and knife still lodged into Batman's side. As she told her story, Bane let out a lone tear and smiled that could not be seen underneath his mask.

"The league took us in, trained us. But my father could not accept Bane. He saw only a monster who's very existence was a reminder of the Hell he had left his wife to die in, and because of that he excommunicated Bane from the League of Shadows. His only crime, was that he loved me" Talia said as she had now finished fixing Bane's mask and turning back to Batman with an stern face showing aggression.

"I could not forgive my father, until you murdered him" she added. While still in an intense amount of pain from the knife, Batman tried to speak.

"He was trying, to kill, millions of innocent people" Batman said, trying to get Talia to see his side of things but all she did was exhale at his statement and saw as Bane picked up the gun he had taken from the guard he had knocked out.

"Innocent is a strong word to throw around Gotham, Bruce" Talia retorted, this time using his real name instead of the one he used while wearing the cape and cowl. Batman felt like he had been betrayed by someone he considered a friend, gave full authority to run Wayne Enterprises, and possibly even loved.

"And I honor my father by finishing his work. And vengeance against the man who killed him is simply a reward for my patience" Talia said before Bane held Batman up and began tying a long piece of black rope around his throat. Smiling as she watched Bane tie the rope around Batman's throat, she continued to taunt him in whispers, her thumb now placed right on top of the blinking red button resting on top of the bomb's trigger.

"You see, it's the slow knife, the knife that takes it's time. The knife, that waits years without forgetting that slips quietly between the bones. That's the knife that cuts deepest" she said as she twisted the knife again, making Batman gasp loudly in pain and held the trigger up in his face.

"Please" he begged. Talia's thumb slammed down on the trigger, but no explosions, buildings being destroyed, or any people screaming in agony as they were burning in the bomb's blast radius. Batman had then realized his ally, Gotham police commissioner Gordon had successfully disabled the bomb's signal to the trigger, preventing a remote explosion. Batman now had the upper hand once more.

"Maybe your knife... was too slow" he rasped. More of Bane and Talia's goons came into the city hall, warning her that the truck carrying the bomb was under attack. She chuckled and save a sickly smile.

"Gordon. You have him a way to block my signal. No matter" she said, withdrawing the knife from Batman's armor. His armor's right abdomen now soaked from the middle of the abdomen plates down to his waist, causing him to grunt in pain and relief of having the knife removed, but the sting from the blade still remained where it struck him.

"He's bought Gotham eleven minutes" she concluded before standing up and looking at her armed guard.

"Prepare a convoy. We must secure the bomb before it detonates" Talia ordered.

"Right away ma'am" he said before running to do Talia's bidding. Then, she looked to Bane who still had Batman securely wrapped in the rope by his throat.

"Don't kill him, I want him to feel the heat. To feel the fire of twelve million souls you failed" she said looking down at Batman with slightly closed eyes and a face devoid of any mercy or remorse. Before Talia left with her convoy, she stroked Bane's mask gently and gave one more saddened smile to him.

"Goodbye, my friend" she bid Bane farewell and walked outside the building. As she left, Bane muttered one 'Goodbye' underneath his mask that was barely audible to the human ear.

"We both know I have to kill you now" Bane said, defying Talia's order not to kill him and kicked him right on the back of his armor, knocking him down and placing the gun underneath his chin.

"You'll just have to imagine the fire" he said getting ready to pull the trigger. The sound of twin rail guns firing was made and two projectiles shot Bane right in the chest and blew him to the other side of the room. The blast was lethal and had killed Bane, he was no more. Getting up, Batman saw that Selina Kyle/Catwoman was the one who fired the shots using the cannons on the front of the Bat-Pod.

"About the whole 'No-Guns' thing... I'm sure I feel as strongly about it as you do" she said before removing her tactical goggles and jumping right off the vehicle to help Batman remove the rope that Bane had placed on him.

"We have to force the convoy east to the entrance to the reactor" Batman said.

"I need you on the ground, I'll be in the air. Go, now" he added. Selena gave a nod and ran back to the Bat-Pod and rode it outside city hall and began tracking down the convoy. Batman on the other hand ran towards the new vehicle Lucius Fox had given him, which was called 'The Bat' in order to give both Gordon and Kyle another advantage to preventing the bomb's detonation. As soon as he was airborne, Batman had finally tracked down the truck carrying the bomb as well as two more advanced models of his old Tumbler followed right behind it, and one more right in the front.

"Lucius, I'm in the air. And I'm right on the bomb's tail" Batman said, establishing a secure communication with Lucius.

"You have to get that bomb here, you've got about about ten minutes" he said.

"I'm on it" Batman said before he cut off the transmission and began firing the Bat's guns at the truck, hoping to stop Talia. One of the Tumblers began firing it's cannons at the Bat, but Batman kept on dodging each RPG the cannon fired by swerving the vehicle to the left and right sides of the street. After a few rounds fired, the Tumbler was then blown away and destroyed by Catwoman who now just fired a round out of the Bat-Pod's cannons, powerful enough to take out the vehicle, the drivers were killed from the impact. After one vehicle was down, she turned around and began following the truck.

"Ah great" Batman muttered to himself when he saw that the second Tumbler had been shooting homing missiles to take him out. After getting into the air and doing a few evasive maneuvers, the missiles were now gone and went back down to help Catwoman who had just taken out the Tumbler that was right in front of the truck. With one more missile still following him, Batman was able to get that missile to hit the remaining Tumbler.

"What!? No!" Talia called out in anger realizing every last one of her defenses had been taken down. The Bat hovered in front of the truck and shot at the road and the tires to get the truck to stop, and it worked. The truck began swerving off the road and landed down a chasm in the street that lead to a parking garage. The impact was large, the bomb was still in tact but Gordon (who had been in the back with the bomb this whole time) had sprained his arm, the driver was dead and Talia was on the verge of death.

"Give me a hand! We can get a cable on it! Gordon called out to Catwoman who had just parked the Bat-Pod right in front of the truck's wreckage and Batman had landed the Bat right in the back. Both had left their vehicles and ran with Gordon to the open driver's seat of the truck to see that Talia was badly injured and would be dead within a few minutes. She chuckled at them.

"Fox showed me how to override the reactor, including the emergency flood" she said weakly. Batman had realized that now the only way to deactivate the bomb for good was gone.

"There's no way this bomb will be stopped. Prepare yourselves, my father's work... is done" and with her last breath and her final words spoken, Talia Al-Ghul was dead. Gordon then noticed Batman had hooked a cable up to the Bat and began hooking it to the bomb.

"I can get it out over the bay!" Batman said as he noticed that there was now only one minute and fifty seven seconds on the bomb's timer.

"Set it to fly out over the water, then eject?" Catwoman asked.

"No autopilot" Batman said. This made Selina and Gordon realize Batman was going to sacrifice himself to ensure Gotham's safety and prevent millions from dying. She followed Batman as he began walking towards the cockpit of the Bat.

"You could've gone anywhere, been anything. But you came back here" she said. Batman stopped walking and looked right into Selina's eyes.

"So did you" he said.

"I guess we're both suckers" she said before pulling Batman in for a kiss, which he actually returned. Their kiss lasting only fifteen second before he broke it and got back into the Bat and began preparing for takeoff. Before he could close the windshield, Gordon walked up to him.

"I never cared who you were" he said.

"And you were right" Batman said as he flipped a few switches and fired up the engine.

"Shouldn't the people know the hero who saved them?" Gordon asked.

"A hero can be anyone. Even a man doing something as simple and reassuring as putting a coat around a young boy's shoulders to let him know the world hadn't ended" and with that one final statement, Batman took off into the sky hauling the bomb with him. Gordon began flashing back to the day he remembered something like that happening. Soon, it fit into place.

"Bruce Wayne?" he whispered to himself. It was at this moment that James Gordon knew the one he trusted with his life, the one who plunged his hands into the filth to keep his clean, to give his life for Gotham was Bruce Wayne. The one person he least expected to be doing all those brave things as Batman.

Soon, Batman had flown over the Atlantic ocean and the bomb was now at five seconds. Now realizing this was the end for him, Batman closed his eyes preparing to feel the embrace of death. The bomb began glowing red, and the inside of the Bat's fuel tank emitted a blue glow. After the five seconds were up, the bomb detonated but not in the form of a mushroom cloud, instead as a large purple beam of energy that touched the sky and the ocean surface. All of Gotham's citizens were in shock at what they just saw, they thought that the bomb had exploded and Batman was dead.

 **Warning! Warning! Engines disabled! Warning! Warning! Engines disabled!**

Batman opened his eyes realizing that he was still alive and that he was hearing the sounds of the Bat's computers alerting him to an engine malfunction. Where he was, he didn't expect at all. He was spiraling out of control out of the night sky, which was odd to him because he knew back where he was in Gotham, it was in the afternoon and the sun didn't set for another few hours. He had to be somewhere else, somewhere other than Gotham.

 **Danger! Danger! Prepare for impact! Danger! Danger! Prepare for impact!**

Now Batman had realized that the best thing to do was to eject himself from the vehicle. Just as the vehicle got closer and closer to the ground, Batman flipped a few switched on one of the control panels and two levers with two clutches on the sides similar to that of the ones on motorcycle handle-bars, and painted to in black and yellow stripes to resemble the colors of caution tape emerged from the left and right sides of the seat.

 **Ejection mode: Engaged!**

Batman then placed his hands on the levers and clenched the clutches tightly, allowing him to pull them upwards. The Bat's computer gave a 'Goodbye' before the windshield came off and the seat ejected from the vehicle with Batman still buckled in on it. Once ejected, Batman slammed his hand on the center of the seat belt and both sides came off, allowing him to activate his memory-cloth glider cape and fly to the safety of a tall building roof where he watched as the Bat crashed landed in the streets and catch fire once the wreckage came to a complete stop. He could hear several screams of bystanders rushing away from or towards the crash site to get a closer look.

"Where am I?" Batman asked himself. He took out his military electric binoculars from the clip on his belt that held onto them and looked down at the crash site. Through the binoculars they saw something he didn't expect at all, animals walking on their hind legs and talking like humans.

"This doesn't make any sense" he thought as he enhanced the view on the binoculars to see that they were wearing clothes too, as well as taking photos and videos of the whole thing on smart phones. After a while, Batman deactivated the binoculars and hooked them back onto the back of his belt right next to his grapple-gun just as news crews began setting cameras up and began reporting on the scene of the crash.

"How is this possible?" Batman asked. He knew wherever he was, it was going to be a while before he could find his way back to Gotham.

 **A/N: Well there you have it, chapter one! Pretty good way to start a crossover huh? I'm pretty sure a few of you are wondering who the villain for this story will be, that's gonna be revealed further into the story. Now that Batman's arrived in Zootopia, there's gonna be a media circus surrounding the crashed Bat. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	2. Zootopia's Finest & Batman Returns

**A/N: In the last update, the weaponized nuclear reactor core and the fuel in the Bat's tank created an unknown chemical reaction that transported Batman through time and space into an unknown universe (Zootopia, but he doesn't know that yet). And the Bat crashed, causing a lot of public uproar across the city he had now found himself in. This is where we left off, what's in store for the Dark Knight now? We'll find out, enjoy!**

Precinct one of the Zootopia Police Department was talking non-stop about what was on the news this morning. Something about a UFO or possibly a military experimental aircraft crash landing out of the sky and into the streets of Savannah Central. Some of the ZPD's officers who were just about to leave that night were asked to stay late to help investigate the scene of the crime and to collect the wreckage. It was on the tip of every mammal's tongues until Chief Bogo had entered the briefing room.

"Alright settle down everyone! Take your seats, we've got serious matters to discuss" he ordered. All officers present fell silent and took their seats.

"I've got two items today on the bulletin. But first, I'd like to point out that today is the two year anniversary that one of our best officers, and our first fox Nicholas Wilde has joined our team" Bogo said. All eyes were on the red-furred fox and clapped for him, but the one who clapped the most was his partner, Judy Hopps.

"Congrats, Nick" she whispered with a soft smile, which Nick returned.

"But... who cares?" he added rhetorically. Every officer in the room chuckled, and Nick rolled his eyes and returned his focused gaze towards the front.

"First off, I'm pretty sure everyone saw what happened on the news. Several different videos of what happened have been going viral and gaining massive popularity on ZooTube. The biggest one, the one with twice as much reviews as the music video for Gazelle's 'Try Everything' happened to pick up something else" Bogo said as he walked over to the light switch and slightly darkened the room before pressing a button on his computer, allowing the projector in the back of the room to turn on and start playing the video.

"Everyone pay attention to the vehicle just before it touches the ground" Bogo instructed as he clicked an option that would make the video play in somewhat of a slow-mo speed. All the officer's eyes widened to see the pilot's seat of the vehicle jettisoning from the front and the pilot unbuckling himself before growing a set of wings to glide safely down on top of one of the buildings. Once Bogo paused the video, he resumed his briefing.

"This video not only caught the entire crash, but it also managed to spot an unidentified mammal dressed in black motorcycle safety armor and a mask in the shape of a bat jumping out of the unidentified aircraft just before it crashed. We need to apprehend this mammal and find out what his intentions are before somebody else does" Bogo said before shutting his laptop and deactivating the projector, as well as turning the lights back on, which caused some of the other officers so cover their eyes and groan.

"Ah buck up, you're police officers, not vampires. And lastly, we've had sixteen murdered mammal cases. All of them were criminals ranging from graffiti vandalism all the way up to homicide. Each victim either stabbed repeatedly, or have had their throats slit ear to ear" he described, causing some of the officers to cringe at the thought, as well as the sight since Bogo had lifted the screen up to reveal photos of each dead body found in the morgue, totally naked covered up by only a blanket.

"Only few have managed to escape the murderer. All four surviving suspects were either released on good behavior, or have served their sentences. Due to this they are totally hysteric and are under witness protection" Bogo continued. Now all the officers were talking quietly amongst themselves about how serious this is, just one encounter could turn any potential victim insane. Irritated, Bogo shouted.

"Order! Order!" everyone stopped whispering and looked back up to their superior wide eyed.

"Thank you. Anyways, despite the survivors nearly losing their minds, they managed to describe their attacker as tall, wearing metal gauntlets with spikes on the knuckles, the right gauntlet having a blade that can elongate or shorten in and out of the gauntlet with just a flick of the wrist. He also had hardened Kevlar plates on their chest and abdomen with some metallic silver spray paint covering them, providing a bulletproof shield. Apparently, they also said they had a cloak on that was tattered up at the bottom, as well as a hood over his head, covering up his facial features. And lastly, they said he had on a mask that looked like a hockey mask combined with a skull" Nick swallowed a lump in his throat at the sound of what this murderer looked like. Judy couldn't help but have a shiver go down her spine too.

"This murderer/vigilante calls himself the 'Phantasm'. And one of the witnesses recalled him saying in a dark and eerie voice 'Your angel of death awaits' just as he was about to stab them before the survivor escaped" Bogo continued before he pinned up a police sketch that had the Phantasm's mask on the front covered by his hood.

"Both this mysterious mammal who was flying the crashed aircraft and the Phantasm are ZPD's top priorities right now. I'm going to split you up into two separate teams, one will be in charge of hunting down the Phantasm, and the other will be looking for our mysterious bat-dressed pilot" the chief explained before he began assigning teams. The first team had been composed of Nick, Judy, Francine, Fangmeyer, and Grizzoli. Team two was made of Delgato, Higgins, Wolford, McHorn, and Snarlong.

"Team one is in charge of the unidentified pilot, team two tracks down the Phantasm before he takes another victim. You are to split up, and go with a partner in your own separate patrol cars. You'll cover more ground that way. Dismissed" Bogo concluded. Now all the officers were out of the briefing room and went either use the bathroom or get their morning cup of coffee before going to the garage and getting in their cars.

"You know, Carrots, I had my fingers crossed we'd be put on the Phantasm case" Nick said as he got into the shotgun seat of the cruiser he shared with Judy.

"I had my fingers crossed we wouldn't" Judy said after letting out a sad exhale. Nick was slightly shocked to hear that his partner, the one who helped him change from his con-artist ways to becoming one of the best officers in the ZPD wouldn't be put on a murder case as big as this one. Especially since they solved the 'Night-Howler' case together.

"Did my ears deceive me, or did Judy Hopps silently beg not to take a certain case I'm sure she could handle?" Nick teased.

"It's not me I'm worried about Nick, I'm worried about you. You heard Bogo say that the Phantasm only targets and kills criminals. And it doesn't matter weather that criminal's served time, turning a new leaf or not, they still kill them. I'm just worried that the Phantasm will come for you because of your past" Judy said looking to her partner with sad violet eyes that glistened and looked like she was on the brink of tears.

"Carrots, he's not gonna get me" Nick said and was about to say something else but Judy cut him off.

"How do you know that, huh? How can you be so sure he won't try and kill you when you least expect it? I'd never forgive myself if you were killed all because of what you used to be" Judy said with her voice shaking. Now, Judy let a few tears down and sobbed slightly, despite how hard she tried holding them back, they still escaped her lips. Nick began feeling guilty and pulled her in for a hug.

"Judy, Judy, shh. Calm down, Carrots. Nothing bad's gonna happen to me, and you wanna know why?" asked the fox with a reassuring and comforting tone. Judy looked up and sniffled slightly as her friend hugged her.

"Because I had the best officer in the world to guide me, tutor me, showed me I was so much more than a fox. It's because of you I'm determined to do things like this that could possibly be the end of both of us. But as long as you're right beside me, I'd stare death in the eye every day just for you" Nick told her. She smiled and wiped her tears away before breaking the hug and sitting back straight in the driver's seat.

"You're right, thank you. That really helped a lot" Judy said as she started the car. As the engine roared, Nick gave a smile and wink at his partner, which she returned before driving off out of the garage and into the city to look for their assigned target.

Many hours went by and now it was about seven PM in the city. Several preteen animals, predators and prey alike coming out of Savannah Central Middle School, leaving their homecoming dance. Each of them were chatting and laughing away with their friends as they walked home together or split apart from the others to go home. Batman had been watching over the whole city day and night, and kept a lookout for any crimes in progress to stop. He had dealt with a few armed robberies in a couple restaurants, stopped vehicular warfare in the streets, and took down a few muggers all without being seen by the public eye. This city may not have been Gotham, but it was still a city that deserved a watchful guardian of their own, and stitching up the stab in his skin and suit that Talia had left before he was sent to this world of which he knew very little about, only that animals have evolved to act like humans and predators and prey coexist together. As he looked down at the school he noticed two wolves stepping out of their old looking junker truck and began following two students that had just left the dance, one being a 13 year old female Egyptian Mau cat, the other being a 14 year old male Red Panda.

"Well well well, lookie what we got here. Two love birds out having a night on the town, eh Paulie?" the first wolf said getting their attention and pulling out a butterfly knife and flipping it around to reveal the blade. The sight of the blade got the two kids scared and began backing up against a brick wall of an alleyway.

"Oh yeah. Don't they look like a cute couple. What do you say we give them a reason to scream? What do you say, huh Larry?" the other wolf said pulling out a gun and loading it up. Both the kids whimpered in fright.

"Please just leave us alone, we don't have anything" the Red Panda said shaking.

"You're lying! I know parents give their kids some money whenever they go out to movies, school dances, sleepovers, and whatever it is kids do these days. So don't you dare lie to me, or I'm gonna cut that tongue of yours right out your muzzle" Paulie threatened putting the blade against the poor Red Panda's cheek, causing him to whimper, as well as start to cry.

"And what about you, Missy? What have you got?" Larry asked pointing the gun right at her belly, causing her to whimper and let out a few tears as well.

"I swear! Neither of us don't have anything!" she pleaded. Larry's gun began dancing upwards to the cat's throat and pointed to a small gold locket in the shape of a heart.

"What about that? You don't need this little trinket do ya?" he taunted placing his paw on the chain and yanked it right off her neck.

"Give me that back! That was my grandmother's locket! She left that to me before she was cremated!" she begged, trying to reach for the locket but Paulie's knife was now pointed to her throat and he snarled at her.

"Back where you were, or you die right here in front of your little boyfriend" he threatened.

"Just leave us alone! We didn't do anything to you, please just give her the locket back and we won't call the police!" the panda boy begged now crying and sobbing loudly.

"Oh I know you won't, because you'll be dead" Larry said pointing the gun right in between the boy's eyes.

"Marcus, no!" the cat exclaimed. Just as the trigger was about to be pulled, something had struck his paw and was stuck right in the middle. Larry now screamed loudly in pain and dropped the gun. The impact of the gun's fall caused a bullet to escape it and blow out the bulb in the streetlight that illuminated where they stood.

"Larry, you okay buddy?" Paulie asked as Larry plucked what hit him right out of his now bleeding paw.

"What in the name of Sahara Square is this?" Larry muttered to himself as he gazed upon a razor sharp piece of metal in the shape of a bat. A loud noise was made and both wolves and their captives looked to see a trashcan tipped over and trash spilling out all over the pavement.

"Go check it out, I'll guard the lovebirds here" Paulie said handing Larry his knife and bent over to pick up the gun that had been knocked right out of his hand. When Larry entered the dark end of the alley he was completely invisible to his friend in the shadows. A minute of silence had passed until Larry's screaming broke it.

"Larry! Larry! What's wrong!?" Paulie called out, no answer came. Groaning then was heard and Paulie looked up to see Larry hanging upside down from his hind-paw tied to the bottom of a metal fire escape ladder that was bolted to the building's wall.

"Oh my God! Larry! You alright!? Answer me!" he yelled. No response came, he was unconscious and he had a bruise on the side of his head and a black eye. Soon he began pointing the gun all over the alleyway and began shooting at wherever a noise was made.

"Come on! Get out here and fight you coward! Where are you!?" he called out.

"Here" a brooding voice whispered. Paulie turned around shouting to see Batman standing right behind him and punched him right in the rib-cage and breaking his wrist that held he gun, causing the weapon to land on top of a bag full of garbage. Batman repeatedly punched the wolf until he was backed up against a dumpster and gave one final kick to Paulie's hind-leg, breaking it and causing him to stand on his knees. Whimpering in fear and pain, Paulie looked up at his attacker.

"W-Who are you?" he asked in a terrified and brittle tone. Batman grabbed Paulie by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up towards his face.

"I'm Batman" he said before head-butting him hard and rendering him unconscious. After he tossed the unconscious mugger on top of the dumpster he walked over to the two preteens.

"I believe this is yours" Batman said as he opened up a small storage compartment on his belt and took out the Egyptian Mau's locket that Larry had took and handed it back to her.

"My grandmother's locket, you took it back" she said as she now held it in her paws. Once she had her stolen belonging back, she hugged her date and cried into his jacket.

"It's alright, they're gone now Mary. Everything's okay" Marcus said in a comforting voice. Just at Batman was walking away, Marcus noticed and turned his head towards his and his girlfriend's savior.

"Wait! There has to be a way we can repay you" Marcus said, grateful that Batman had saved them. All he did was stop walking and turn his head back to them.

"You'll never have to" Batman said before pulling out his grapple-gun and shoot it up at one of the buildings, allowing himself to be carries upwards into the air and out of their sights. Marcus then saw that Batman left one thing behind, and that was his Batarang still lying on the sidewalk with a small stain of Larry's blood on one of the razor sharp wings. He picked it up and held it tightly in his paw smiling as he looked up to the night sky.

Meanwhile, Nick and Judy were still in their car driving down the street. Nick was asleep and snoring gently while Judy was still wide awake and focused.

"Nick, wake up" Judy said shaking her partner awake out of his peaceful rest. Nick grumbled and rubbed his eyes as he stood up straight and looked to his partner with sleepy eyes.

"Hey, what time is it?" Nick asked.

"Seven thirty. We clock out in thirty minutes" Judy said.

"Oh, right. How long was I asleep?" Nick replied.

"Not long, just for forty-five minutes" Judy answered. Her ears began twitching as she began hearing a young voice call out 'Officer' over and over. She pulled over to see Marcus calling out to her and waving his arms to get her attention.

"C'mon Nick" she said getting out of the vehicle and went up towards him.

"What's wrong? Everything okay?" asked Judy, trying to be as gentle as possible. She saw Marcus' eyes were red from crying and so were Mary's.

"We were getting mugged by some wolves but... he saved us" Marcus explained pointing at the injured and unconscious Larry and Paulie.

"You're seeing this too, right carrots?" Nick asked, Judy only nodded.

"Who? Who saved you?" Judy asked.

"Batman" Marcus whispered handing the Batarang he left behind to Nick, who took a look at the weapon.

"Well Jude, I think we found a clue to our mystery mammal" Nick said, not taking his eyes off the weapon.

"Clawhauser, this is Judy. There was a robbery in progress but the suspects say that someone that called themselves 'Batman' had beaten the robbers and rendered them unconscious. Send an ambulance over to 5242 Mint Leaf Drive to pick them up. We're on our way back to the precinct in a few minutes" Judy said into the radio before she opened the back door for Marcus and Mary to get in before they began driving back to the precinct.

"So he has a name huh? Batman" Nick said. He handed the Batarang over to Judy who stared at it a little bit before she put it in her pocket and resumed driving down towards the station.

 **A/N: Even when he's not in Gotham, Batman's always looking out for others who need his help. Now that he's caught the attention of Nick and Judy without a doubt they'll be hearing and possibly seeing more of him. And as promised, the villain has been revealed as the Phantasm. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	3. Mask of the Phantasm

**A/N: Where we last left off, it was revealed a serial killer that only targets criminals called the 'Phantasm' is on the loose, and that Judy fears Nick could be a target due to his past. Also, Batman has made himself known to Zootopia, not only a small glimpse of him caught in one of the videos of the Bat's crash landing, but as well as beating up some wolves who were mugging a Red Panda and a Egyptian Mau cat on their way home from a school dance. Now that Batman's revealed himself, what will happen now? Enjoy!**

 **(Warning: Character Death ahead!)**

Nick and Judy now sat right next to both Mary and Marcus who both now had plastic cups filled with hot chocolate in their paws. Bogo crouched in front of them calmly interviewing the two distressed preteens, who cooperated and answered all the questions Bogo has asked them as clearly as they could.

"Alright, and you said he said his name to the second assailant?" Bogo asked. Marcus took one more sip of his drink before answering Bogo's question.

"He said he was called 'Batman' and then he handed Mary's locket back before he used some kind of cable gun to go up onto the rooftop of the building across the street" Marcus answered. Judy was drawing on a piece of printer paper secured to a clip board, drawing a detailed description of Batman based on how Marcus and Mary described him.

"Is this what you saw?" Judy asked turning the clipboard over to show the drawing she did. Mary and Marcus both agreed that what Judy drew looked exactly like Batman. The cowl, armor, boots, cape, belt, as well as the bat symbol on his chest looked exactly like what they saw.

"Yeah, that's him alright" Mary said.

"I liked my version a little better" Nick said showing Judy a crudely drawn bat creature with stick legs, long stick arms with bat wings on the bottoms, pointy teeth, wide circle eyes and pointy ears on top.

"Nick, I love you but you're a terrible artist" Judy said with a nervous look on her face, hoping her remark didn't hurt her partner's feelings despite her comment about his poor art skills.

"That really hurts Judy" Nick replied sarcastically before he crumbled the piece of paper up and tossed it away into the wastebasket by the receptionist desk.

"We've called your parents, and they said they're glad you're okay and that you're not hurt. They said they'd be on their way over here in just a few minutes okay?" Judy said in a soft voice to calm down the still slightly shaken children from what they been through tonight, and what it was they saw severely injuring their attackers.

"Thank you, officer Hopps" Mary thanked the rabbit gratefully. With both witnesses properly interviewed and comforted by the officers, Marcus and Mary now sat alone patiently waiting for their families to come pick them up and take them home. Judy, Nick, and Bogo both now walked up the stairs to get to the chief's office.

"So sir, about this... Batman character. Judging by his actions I'd say he's not much of a threat" Judy said, not taking her eyes off her drawing of Batman.

"He took the law into his own hands, Hopps. That makes him a vigilante, and according to the law, that makes him a criminal" Bogo said opening the door to his office and sitting down at his desk. Nick and Judy took their seats right in front of him, and Judy handed him her drawing.

"He didn't seem to be harming anyone, seems to me he just took down two muggers trying to rob some innocent kids" Judy said.

"And he severely injured said muggers, putting them in ICU. Broken leg, broken arm, a few broken ribs, bruises, and severe concussions. That's something the police can't tolerate" Bogo retorted.

"Sir, if I may say something real quick. Maybe he's just a mammal trying to do the right thing" said Nick.

"And what if he starts killing each criminal he encounters? The last thing this city needs is TWO Phantasm's running around killing any animal that is or has been guilty of a crime in some way. That's why I need you to apprehend him and bring him in for questioning" Bogo ordered.

"Why? It's not like he's gonna do something worse than this if we don't catch him right?" Nick asked.

"You don't know that Wilde. What if the next lowlife he sees turns out dead before anyone can get to him?" Bogo asked.

"Alright alright, we see your point sir. Has anyone ever told you that you have serious self-control issues?" Nick asked in a joking manner. This made Judy roll her eyes at him and Bogo to slam his hoof on the desk causing every single belonging on it to bounce a few inches above the hardwood surface before giving Nick an angry glare and causing Nick's eyes to go wide in terror, he had never seen the chief that angry before.

"Watch your mouth, Wilde. Or else I'll wash it out with soap!" Bogo threatened.

"Y-Yes sir, sorry sir" Nick squeaked after swallowing a terrified lump in his throat.

"Chief Bogo, sir, I apologize for my partner's crude behavior. And, I promise we'll have Batman in our custody soon" Judy reassured her superior. Before the chief could say anything else, Benjamin Clawhauser, the overweight cheetah receptionist barged in, out of breath from running up the stairs. Gasping for air and struggling to speak at the same time, Clawhauser tried hard to form words to say to the three of them.

"You guys... turn on the... turn on the..." he struggled.

"Do you need a glass of water or something?" Nick asked.

"I'm fine, I just need to... sit down for a few minutes" Clawhauser said walking over to one of the smaller chairs that rested against the wall right next to the exit door. The chair began making creaking noises and within a matter of seconds, the whole chair broke underneath his weight. Bogo face-hoofed himself while Nick tried his best not to chuckle at what he just saw. Judy on the other hand elbowed Nick in the shoulder hard to get him to stop.

"OW! What the heck, Carrots?" Nick exclaimed in annoyance, rubbing his shoulder that stung with pain from how hard his partner had elbowed him. She then turned her head from her partner to the cheetah now sitting in a pile of chair remains on the carpeted floor.

"You were saying?" Judy asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Turn on the TV! It's Bellwether! She's gotten out!" he exclaimed. Bogo then grabbed the remote from his desk drawer and turned the TV on that sat atop a small metal shelf in the corner just right below the ceiling.

"In news of 'recently escaped criminals', former assistant mayor Dawn Bellwether, the criminal mastermind behind the 'Night-Howler case' from about has escaped from her heavily secure holding cell inside Tundra Town detention center. She had also broken into an abandoned apartment complex in downtown Savannah Central, taking seven-year-old Brian Coonburry hostage from his bedroom and demanding money in exchange for him to be returned to his family" said the reporter.

"I recognize that place. That's five miles from here" Nick said pointing at the apartment building on the screen.

"Isn't that the kid who's family also owns the popular 'Coon-Berries' breakfast cereal?" Judy asked.

"Yeah, that's him alright" Bogo said, eyes focused on the TV screen.

"We'd better get down there. If there's a crime taking place down there, without a doubt Batman will show up" Nick said getting out of his chair running out the door.

"Nick, wait!" Judy said running after her partner.

Down at the abandoned, Bellwether was standing right in front of Brian who was tied up to a chair and had his muzzle tied shut with duct tape. She held a gun to his head and a cell phone up to his mouth.

"Speak, tell your parents you're okay" she hissed at her captive. Brian had tears falling down his face and gave muffled words into the phone's microphone. After a few seconds of Brian begging for his parents to help him in the form of muffled words underneath his duct taped muzzle, she pulled the phone back and held it against her face.

"You wanna see the brat alive, you're gonna deliver the money to this location. If I don't get it in exactly one hour, I swear I'm gonna kill him" Bellwether threatened before she hung up and placed the phone on the ground, shooting it five times, scaring her younger captive even more.

"Hey, wanna hear a little secret kiddo? Even if they cooperate and give me the money I'm still gonna kill you" Bellwether cooed to Brian and pinching his cheek like he was a baby. Brian began freaking out again and struggled to break free of his bindings. The faint sound of breaking glass was heard and the sheep began holding her gun up to the windows to see if one of them broke but every window on the floor she was in wasn't broken, only partly cracked.

"Who's there?" she called out. No answer came. A creak in the floorboards was made and Bellwether pointed her gun at where it came from and shot at it, only to shoot a hole in the wall which had old floral wallpaper peeling right off it. Another creak was heard right behind her and shot at it, but she didn't shoot whoever made the sound, she hit a metal support beam and it ricocheted off the metal surface and into the lamp above her, making the room go dark.

"Let the child go, now" a voice Bellwether didn't recognize.

"Who are you!?" Bellwether called out.

"Your worst nightmare" the voice replied.

"Whoever you are, listen and listen good. I've got one shot at reviving my Night-Howler serum experiments and that kid's family's wealth is how I'm gonna get it. And no mammal in this whole city, not even you can stop that" Bellwether said.

"I don't think so. You're in the dark now, and when you're in the dark, you play by my rules. Rule number one..." the voice began before one of the other lamps in the room turned on and revealing Batman standing right behind Bellwether and swiped her gun right out of her hoof before crushing it in his hand to pieces. Bellwether was now terrified out of her wits at the sight of Batman. His armor and his angry brooding face on his cowl was enough to make her heart start racing faster than normal.

"...No guns allowed" Batman concluded as he opened up his palm and let the trashed gun's remains fall to the ground. Brian's teary eyes widened at the sight of Batman's entrance and watched as after the weapon's remains were now scattered all over the ground, he kicked her to the other side of the room using only his boot.

"Who are you and how did you find me!?" Bellwether asked getting back up from the floor.

"Easy, I hacked into the city's police scanner radio frequency and overheard where you were and what you were doing" Batman said approaching Bellwether, while she backed away slowly the more he approached her.

"Back up! Stay away from me you freak!" Bellwether demanded in fear. But Batman continued to walk up to her and stood over her, his entire shadow loomed over her.

"And to answer your other question..." Batman began before he grabbed Bellwether by the collar of her prison jumpsuit which she still wore even after she escaped and held her up close to his face.

"I am vengeance. I am the night. I AM BATMAN!" he shouted in her face. She cried out loudly in fear like a child staying up late watching a scary movie when her parents went to sleep and just saw a really scary part, that was what seeing Batman and feeling his tight grip felt like to Bellwether.

"Let me go! Please drop me!" she begged, not wanting to face the terrifying glare of Batman, with anger and fury in his eyes as he stared right at her. Gripping onto her collar tighter, he tossed her to the other side of the room like a football and she went right through the same wall she had shot before. Getting back up, she began running away from Batman. The Dark Knight then looked to Brian who was still tied up in the chair, placing one hand on the ropes and with one tug, yanked the ropes completely off the young raccoon's body and gently took the tape off from around his muzzle. He then wrapped his arms around Batman's waist and began crying into his armor and let out visible whimpers.

"It's alright, she's gone. You're okay now" Batman soothed the young one. Sirens could now be heard right outside the building and Batman got down on one knee in front of Brian.

"The police are here, go them. They'll take you home, you understand?" asked Batman. Brian only nodded to let him know that he understood.

Bellwether ran up to the roof and decided her best course of action was to climb down the fire-escape ladder and run away, but the ZPD helicopters now hovered right above them shining their spotlights on her.

"Dawn Bellwether, we have the place completely surrounded! Put your hands above your head and prepare for re-capture!" the officer flying the helicopter said using his megaphone. It was at this moment Bellwether had decided to go back down the stairs and go out the back door instead, hoping there wasn't any patrol cars out there. Before she got to the door, smoke started coming out from it and in the center of it stood the silhouette of a figure.

"Oh no, not him again!" Bellwether screamed to herself, believing that the silhouette was Batman, returning to finish what he started. Out of the smoke stepped out someone that she didn't expect, a cloaked figure with a mask similar to that of the Grim Reaper's face, with a blade coming out one of their gauntlets and bullet proof hardened Kevlar plates on their body.

"You, y-y-you're not Batman!" Bellwether called out backing away terrified of this figure.

"Dawn Bellwether, your angel of death awaits" he said in a dark voice that echoed with each word they spoke.

"Wait a minute, I know you! You're the Phantasm! Everyone's been talking about you on the news!" Bellwether said, recognizing who her new attacker was as he approached her.

"Smart little sheep, aren't you?" the Phantasm asked with a chuckle at the end. Bellwether was now cornered by the Phantasm at the edge of the building. Having nothing else to do to save her wool, she let out a blood-curdling scream, one loud enough to get Batman's attention and looked up at the ceiling.

"Stay here and wait for the police alright?" Batman instructed Brian, who only nodded and stayed where he was and watched as Batman began walking out of the room and up the stairs towards the roof.

Nick and Judy's cruiser just parked right outside the apartment complex where Bellwether has taken as her stronghold as well as keeping her hostage and both rabbit and fox got out of the vehicle.

"Helicopters, S.W.A.T. Vehicles, and bomb squad? Wouldn't you say this is overkill, cottontail?" Nick asked as he and Judy walked further towards the building.

"Nick, this is the sheep that caused Predators to go savage and plunge the city into a period of oppression, and you call this overkill?" Judy retorted as she walked alongside her partner. They both walked up to officer McHorn and he addressed the two of them with a small nod.

"What do we got?" Judy asked.

"Helicopters have Bellwether on the roof, that was it. No hostage with her or anything. Probably just left that poor kid behind" McHorn said. Soon, one of the officers inside the helicopter was shouting through the radio in McHorn's cruiser.

"All ZPD officers on the roof ASAP! There is another mammal on the roof with Bellwether! It's the Phantasm! I repeat, the other mammal on the roof is the Phantasm!" the officer shouted. Judy and Nick's hearts began racing.

"Nick, stay here. McHorn, you're with me" Judy said. Nick was slightly outraged at the fact due to the mention of the Phantasm's name, Judy ordered him to stay on the ground and not go up on the roof.

"Judy, come on. Let me help you" Nick said trying to reason with his partner.

"Nick, no. If the Phantasm sees you, you might become his next target and I cannot risk that. You're staying here and that's an order. Am I clear?" Judy asked.

"B-But Carrots, I..." Nick was about to continue but Judy cut him off with a very stern face.

"Am I clear?" she asked again with a even more serious tone. Nick now donned a sad face and looked down to the ground nodding.

"Good, now come on let's go!" Judy ordered as McHorn followed her into the building. When he saw the rabbit and rhino go inside the building, Nick walked back to his cruiser and got out his police pistol. After staring down at the weapon for a few minutes in deep thought, Nick loaded it up with some bullets and began running into the abandoned building after them, against the orders of his partner, and his friend.

Back on the roof, Batman walked right in on the Phantasm picking up Bellwether by her throat and pulling her close to his mask.

"See you in Hell, Dawn" the Phantasm snarled before he lunged his gauntlet blade right through her heart. The sudden infliction of pain in her chest made her gasp and her eyes widen. Batman watched in horror as Bellwether weakly coughed out blood with a large blade inside her chest. After the Phantasm had pushed Bellwether's body off the blade and tossed it over the edge, he turned his head to Batman who still stood his ground.

"Oh yes, the infamous Batman. Word about you spreads around this city faster than wildfire" Phantasm said as the two now circled around once another.

"Who are you? Why did you kill her?" Batman asked, still maintaining his dark, brooding, and serious voice, not taking his eyes off the Phantasm.

"I am the Phantasm. And as for her, she was a criminal, they all deserve to rot in the pits of Hell" he responded.

"That wasn't for you to decide. The police could have handled it and placed her back in jail" Batman said. This made the Phantasm let a very haunting and echoing laugh underneath his mask.

"The police? Don't make me laugh even more than you already have. You can't depend on the police to pass down true justice. Only by taking the lives of those who inflict harm upon the weak can we send a message that Zootopia does not belong to the criminals and the corrupt" the Phantasm replied.

"You're no messenger, you're nothing but a crazy serial killer" Batman retorted.

"And what are you?" the Phantasm asked pointing at him with the arm that also held his bladed gauntlet.

"I'm here to stop you, and to make sure you face charges for murder" the Dark Knight growled.

"You can try, but your effort will all be in vain. Every single one" he said before he began attacking Batman with his bladed gauntlet in a lunging motion, but using his own gauntlets on his armor, he caught the sword in between the small blades attached and kicked the Phantasm right in the stomach. Now the two were engaged in hand to hand combat on the roof with ZPD helicopter spotlights shining down onto them.

 **A/N: There you go, the first (and last) appearance of Bellwether in this story (Warned you there would be character death, sorry). We also got the first appearance of the Phantasm, yay! Just so you guys know, I think that despite 'Batman: Mask of the Phantasm' was an incredibly awesome movie, I think that the Phantasm is INSANELY underrated and needs more attention than just a few appearances in 'Batman Beyond 2.0', so I put the Phantasm as the villain for this one. So now Batman and the Phantasm have met and are now fighting, without either of them knowing Nick and Judy are on their way up. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	4. Rooftop Confrontation

**A/N: In the last chapter, Batman had rescued a young raccoon from the clutches of former assistant mayor Bellwether, who was murdered by the Phantasm after being bested by the Batman himself. Now Batman and the Phantasm battle on the rooftop while Judy, Nick (against his partner's orders to stay on the ground) and McHorn are going up to the roof to face Phantasm and (unknown to them) Batman. Back to the action, enjoy!**

Judy and McHorn moved further up until they heard a tiny voice calling out for someone. 'Hello?' and 'Is anyone here?' were all the voice said. Both McHorn and Judy quietly made their way to the room where the voice was coming from, and looked right through the hole in the wall to see Brian.

"Put your gun down, it's Bellwether's hostage" Judy instructed her fellow officer before she ran over to the distressed Raccoon boy. Placing her gun back on her belt, she placed her paws right on Brian's shoulder.

"You alright, honey?" she asked. Brian only nodded.

"How did you get free?" Judy asked pointing over to the discarded rope and duct tape on the floor right by the chair Brian was once bound to.

"Batman, he saved me" Brian responded. The rabbit officer's ears perked up at the mention of the name she had heard before.

"Where did Batman go? You know where he went?" Judy asked.

"He ran to the scream that came from the roof" Brian answered pointing upwards at the ceiling. Judy then walked up to McHorn while holding Brian's paw in hers, guiding him over to the rhinoceros.

"McHorn, take Brian down to your car and take him home. I'm going after Batman" Judy ordered before she ran out the door to pursue Batman. As she ran, she pulled her radio right off her belt and held it up to her mouth.

"Attention all ZPD officers, there is a second mammal on the rooftop with the Phantasm. Apprehend this mammal, known as 'Batman' at any cost" Judy told everyone.

"Way ahead of you, Carrots" a voice familiar to Judy said on the other end. Surprise and irritation flowed through Judy's mind as she heard Nick's voice over the radio.

"Nick! I thought I told you to stay out of this!" Judy scolded as she now approached the staircase and ran up the stairs.

"Maybe I just don't like feeling useless when someone I trust and consider one of my best friends tells me to stay somewhere just to take on a dangerous criminal on their own" Nick retorted in a tone similar to the one his partner had just given him a few seconds ago.

"I can't risk making you a target, Nick" Judy said.

"When are you gonna learn to stop worrying about me? I can handle myself" Nick replied. The rabbit groaned in annoyance and rubbed her temple with her paw, upset at Nick's defiance and backtalk towards her. But, also realizing there was no talking him out of it, and deciding to let Nick help out despite her warning and concerns, she held down the button on her radio.

"Okay fine, you can help. Where are you now?" Judy asked.

"Just started climbing up the fire ladder attached to the building's side. Almost halfway up to the roof" Nick reported.

"Stay out of sight once you get there. Do not engage Batman or the Phantasm until I get up there" said Judy.

"Fine" he replied before they resumed to take their own separate paths to the roof.

On the roof, Batman and the Phantasm continued to face each other, one on one. The Phantasm usually relied on his blade for attacks and defense while Batman dodged each time the blade was swung or lunged at him, and using his fists to attack the stomach area and the shoulders.

"Not bad, Batman. You fight better than all the other low-life crooks I've killed" the Phantasm said as his blade was now caught in between Batman's gauntlets. Batman didn't respond and used all the strength he had to lifting the blade right above his enemy's head and headbutted the Phantasm right in the center of his mask, causing him to fall backwards and cause sparks to fly, created by his blade scraping against the sharper small blades on Batman's gauntlets.

"Lemme guess, this is the part where you place me under arrest? Read me my rights?" Phantasm joked at Batman as he sat right on his posterior on the rooftop. The Dark Knight snarled and grabbed the Phantasm by the collar of his hooded cape and brought his own masked face closer to his own. He also grabbed the wrist that had his blade on it and held it tight enough to make sure he couldn't attack him.

"Do I look like a cop to you? If I were you I'd be praying to be placed in the back of a police car right now without a single scratch or bruise on your body" Batman said, beginning to tighten his grip on the Phantasm's throat and wrist, all it did was make him laugh instead of crying out in pain like the criminals he used to deal with back in Gotham would.

"It feels good doesn't it? What are you waiting for? Finish me off. You know you want to, Batman" he taunted. Loosening his grip on both throat and wrist, Batman dropped the Phantasm right to the floor.

"No, I'm not a killer like you. You'll face justice for what you did. But I will not play judge, jury, and executioner tonight" Batman declared, making the Phantasm let out another sickening chuckle.

"Pity, you would have given a rather... INTERESTING trial" Phantasm taunted more, not getting up from where he lied. Just as Batman was about to apprehend his fallen opponent, the metal door that lead to the stairway busted open and Judy came in from behind him with her elephant tranquilizer gun.

"Stop!" she shouted. Batman turned to Judy and looked to her.

"Batman, by order of the Zootopia Police Department, I'm placing you under arrest for brutal assault and vigilantism" Judy said not letting her grip loosen on her weapon. Nick then jumped right onto the roof after spying on Batman and the Phantasm's fight while holding onto the ladder and pulled out his own pistol.

"Freeze, Phantasm! You're under arrest for vigilantism and multiple homicide!" Nick shouted aiming his weapon at the weakened Phantasm. The masked murderer's only response was another frightening chuckle that echoed throughout the rooftop, his masked deathly looking eyes looking down at the fox who was facing him at gunpoint.

"I have no quarrel with you... YET. I shall collect your soul another time. Until then, Nicholas Piberius Wilde... have a nice evening" he said, making Judy's eyes widen in fear.

"No" she whispered, making her realize that her worst fear of Nick being one of the Phantasm's targets has come true. The Phantasm then pulled out a small light gray pill from behind his back and threw it down hard onto the surface. The capsule broke like glass and smoke began engulfing the Phantasm's body. Batman ran forward, hoping to prevent the murderer's escape, but all he did was go right through the cloud, the Phantasm was now gone. Now it was only Judy, Nick, and Batman alone on the roof.

"Place your paws on the back of your head, and get down on your knees, Batman!" Nick ordered, now aiming his gun at Batman. He ignored Nick and looked down at where the Phantasm once stood to reveal a plate of his armor lying down on the floor, so he bent over and picked it up into his hands to further analyze it. Now getting impatient and irritated with Batman, Judy pulled the trigger and launched an elephant tranquilizer dart at him, only for it to get caught in his armor, right on top of his shoulder. Judy gasped in surprise when she saw that Batman was not asleep and the dart's sedatives weren't rendering him unconscious.

"Nick, we may have a problem" Judy said to her partner while still facing Batman, who now looked angrier and growled as he plucked the dart right out of his shoulder armor and crushed it to pieces just like he did with Bellwether's gun. After dropping the discarded dart remains on the floor he walked a little closer over to Judy.

"Stop!" Nick ordered. Batman didn't listen, and then got down on one knee in front of Judy. Before he spoke, Judy gave Nick a small paw-signal that told him to put his gun away. Despite not trusting Batman all that much despite the fact that he disproved the chief's theory of him being a murderer by sparing the Phantasm's life, he did as his partner asked and put his gun back in his holster.

"Listen, I wanna help you. But I need to know if you can trust me" Batman said. Judy returned her eye contact from Nick to Batman once he spoke.

"Why? Why would you wanna help us?" Judy asked, slightly confused and taken aback by this. Batman was asking for her help, and not taking her down and beating her up, like she thought he would.

"Because I can help you too. See this?" Batman asked holding up the plate of armor he found on the floor.

"Is that a piece of the Phantasm's armor?" Judy asked in surprise. She took the plate into her paws and took a long and focused look at it.

"This is the most rare and wonderful clue" the rabbit whispered. Soon, the sound of even more helicopters arriving caught all three occupants of the rooftop's attention and saw that S.W.A.T. Had just arrived and several armed animals in their uniforms were holding up guns to Batman.

"Batman, step away from the rabbit! I repeat, step away from the rabbit!" one of them yelled. Batman's eyes narrowed in frustration underneath his mask and stood up slowly, while unbeknownst to the armed S.W.A.T. Officers, he was taking out a Batarang from one of the compartments on his belt. Once Batman had now fully stood up, Judy stood right in front of him with her arms out.

"Hopps, move out of the way!" a polar bear S.W.A.T. Officer ordered.

"Lower your weapons! He may be on our side!" Judy exclaimed, not moving an inch away from Batman.

"You just said to arrest him no matter the cost, and now you're saying he's a good guy? Have you lost your mind?" the polar bear asked.

"I know what I said, but he may be our only hope to catch the Phantasm!" Judy said in Batman's defense. One of the other S.W.A.T. Officers, a dingo, pulled the trigger on his gun and fired at Batman. He moved out of the bullet's way, but it still grazed his left shoulder pad and put a hole in his memory cloth cape just right where the cape was attached to a small clip underneath one of the shoulder pads.

"What were you thinking!?" Judy scolded. Just as the officer was about to take fire again and pull the trigger, Batman then threw the one Batarang he kept in his hand at the Dingo officer who still held his gun up to him, and it landed right in the gun's barrel. After the trigger was pulled, the bullet hit the Batarang causing the whole weapon to explode in his paw and cause bits and pieces of the weapon to be lodged into it, blood rushing out of the wounds from underneath the sharp metals stuck inside the flesh.

"Arrggggghhhhh!" he cried out grabbing his paw and getting down on his knees, letting out a few tears of pain as he gripped onto his injured paw tightly.

"He assaulted him! Knock him out!" the Tiger officer said pulling out his own elephant tranquilizer gun and aimed for one of his suit's areas in between the armored plates. Only taking a few seconds to take aim, he shot a dart right below Batman's chest armor. The sudden sting caused Batman to grunt in pain before he plucked it out and tossed it right over the edge of the roof.

"What part of 'Don't Shoot', is not clear to you idiots!?" Nick said walking over towards Judy and in front of the S.W.A.T. Officers. Everyone's eyes were now on Batman the minute he started wobbling, he could barely stand up straight, and his vision was getting blurry. Nick and Judy rushed on over to him, worried that the drugs he was just shot with were making him sick, or worried that he could hurt himself while trying to resist the effects in the tranquilizer.

"Batman, are you alright?" Judy asked. The only response he gave was heavy breathing and hard coughing, as if he was going to vomit.

"Hold on, stop trying to resist the drugs, that'll only make it worse" Nick advised. Now on his knees, Batman was wheezing and coughing. Seconds passed before he rolled down onto his side and fell asleep, no longer able to resist the tranquilizer dart's effects.

"Batman, Batman!" Judy said. She placed her paws on his shoulders and tried to jolt him awake by shaking him but it didn't work. Nick snapped his claws to try and get a response as well, but still nothing happened. Batman was unconscious.

"He's out cold. I'd say he'll be asleep for a few hours" Nick told his partner. Judy then took out her radio and talked right into it, giving orders to the officers on the ground.

"This is Hopps, we lost the Phantasm, and Batman's been knocked unconscious from being tranquilized by S.W.A.T. Despite being told not to. We need a couple of ambulances for Batman and an injured officer. Also, get the coroner down here to collect Bellwether's body" Judy ordered calmly into the radio, one paw placed on the forehead of Batman's lead-crafted cowl.

"Ten-Four, Hopps. We'll bring some cuffs for Batman as well" one of the officers responded.

"Negative, no cuffs. He may not be an enemy, he may be an ally" Judy insisted.

"Alright, whatever you say" the other officer responded. As they waited, Judy kept on staring down at the plate of armor taken from the Phantasm during his fight with Batman. Judy felt hopeful, thinking that Batman was the key to putting the Phantasm away for good. Soon, the ambulances came and Batman was placed on a gurney securely and was placed in the back of the vehicle, Nick and Judy sitting in the back as well, right next to the gurney, staring at their unconscious potential ally.

 **A/N: There you have it, Batman rises victorious against the Phantasm despite the fact he escaped, Nick and Judy may actually have some help in catching him, and Nick just made himself known to the Phantasm as well. So now that Judy sees that Batman could be a huge help to their investigation, what's gonna happen next? More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	5. Does it come in Black?

**A/N: Nick and Judy have finally met Batman for the first time, and they also see him as a potential ally in order to put a stop to the Phantasm's killing spree. And just as Judy feared, the Phantasm just made Nick a target. So now Batman has been taken to the hospital, completely sedated by a tranquilizer dart with Nick and Judy watching over him. Now, back to the story, enjoy!**

Bruce began coming to, his vision was still slightly blurred but it became clearer in a matter of seconds. He saw that now he was no longer in his suit, now he was in a hospital down with an IV hooked into his arm. He felt very numb and the pain that was in his side from Talia's knife was gone too. He peeked underneath his gown to reveal that his knife had now been properly stitched up with REAL stitches instead of the black thread he kept with him to stitch up his cape in case something happened. The wound was properly cleaned up and medicated, as well as two bandages that formed the shape of an 'X' was right on the area below his pectoral region where the dart penetrated his armor and pierced his skin.

"Looks like somebody's awake" said a familiar voice. Bruce looked to see both Nick and Judy entering the room.

"I don't get it, why did you bring me here? I thought you wanted to arrest me" Bruce asked still slightly tired as the drugs were still wearing off.

"We were, but Carrots here said you offered to help us catch the Phantasm, so we decided not to arrest you" Nick said before taking a sip of his coffee. Judy had a cup in her paws too, and had decided to hand it over to their still slightly drugged human friend.

"Here, some caffeine will help you feel awake a little more. Those sleeping agents in the darts are pretty strong" the rabbit said. Bruce took a sip and tasted hazelnut mixed with some vanilla crème. The taste helped him feel a little more awake and managed to sit up in his bed.

"Where's my suit?" Bruce asked.

"It's back at the ZPD evidence locker. Don't worry we're gonna let you have it back, we just cleaned it up for you and washed the blood out of in from that poorly treated knife wound you have. We also stitched the tear up too" Nick said. Judy then began asking more questions.

"So tell us a little about yourself, because I have a feeling your real name isn't 'Batman'" Judy said taking out a notepad from one of the black leather pockets on her belt, as well as a pen in the shape of a carrot with some buttons on the side.

"My real name is Bruce Wayne, I'm a human. Batman is just my alter-ego" Bruce explained.

"Uh-huh, and where are you from exactly?" Judy asked as she continued writing on the notepad.

"Gotham City, New Jersey" he added.

"Never heard of it, is it an area outside of Zootopia?" asked Nick.

"Zootopia? Is that what this place is?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah, Zootopia. It's where mammals of all species, predator and prey alike live in harmony. And where anyone can be anything" Judy answered. This world was still very new to Bruce, a world where only animals existed and the only creatures that evolved were mammals instead of primates, reptiles, and birds was something out of an animated kid's movie.

"What's Gotham like?" asked Nick.

"It's a city infested with crime, corrupt cops, thieves, murderers, and drug dealers. Every corner you look someone's getting mugged or carjacked" Bruce told them. Everything Bruce had told them sounded awful, about a city where there was hardly any justice passed and that criminals wandered freely in the streets.

"And why did you become Batman exactly?" Judy asked, changing the subject.

"Years ago, when I was about eight, my parents were gunned down in front of me, leaving the family butler to raise me. The man who did it got shot in court on the day of his court hearing where he was to be released in exchange for testifying against a very powerful mob boss named Carmine Falcone. After that I began traveling the world trying to learn different ways to face crime and injustices. After a month I met a man who called himself Ra's Al-Ghul, he began training me as a member of an organization of assassins called the 'League of Shadows'. I learned every kind of fighting and stealth technique under his tutelage, when I found out he was gonna destroy Gotham, I turned against him and destroyed their base of operations. I then returned to the city, using some of the prototype technologies from my parent's company to combat the crime on Gotham's streets" he explained. While the story was a bit lengthy, Judy and Nick were slightly in awe from it. Both of them were amazed that an ordinary being would stand up to do something about the crime and corruption in their home.

"Wow, that's... kind of awesome" Nick said.

"It really is, but what I can't understand is how you got here" Judy said, looking over everything she wrote. Bruce's entire story took about five pages of notepaper to cover it all.

"A former member of the League of Shadows, Bane had plunged the city into anarchy and held it hostage using a weaponized nuclear reactor core. I flew the core over the ocean for it to detonate in order to stop the city from destroying, but somehow I ended up here when the bomb exploded" Bruce told her.

"Well, you made one heck of an entrance because your flying machine's crash made it to ZooTube with over sixty-five million hits" Nick said, causing the human to chuckle slightly at what they called their version of YouTube.

"Well, I always had a taste for theatricality" Bruce replied. Judy then took out the Batarang that was left at the crime scene of the muggers who tried robbing those two children and showed it to Bruce.

"One more question. Why bats?" she asked.

"Bats frighten me. Ever since I was little I've been scared of them. When I first became Batman, I figured it was time that the enemy shared my dread" the human explained.

"You wanted to give them something to fear, right?" Nick asked. Bruce only smiled slightly and nodded.

"Well, Bruce, we have some good news for you. While you were busy sleeping, we were able to talk the chief of our precinct into dropping the charges being held against you, as long as you help us tracking down and arresting the Phantasm" Judy said.

"You mean that grim reaper cosplayer I fought on the roof last night?" He asked.

"Exactly. That piece of his armor you knocked off of him while you two fought was an excellent clue. We were told that after killing a criminal, the Phantasm just disappears without any trace or clue except a security camera video. Now we actually have a solid lead on him, thanks to you" the rabbit answered.

"So if you help us catch this guy, the ZPD will no longer consider you a threat" Nick told him.

"Well then what are we still doing here? Let's get to work" Bruce replied with a small grin, which both Nick and Judy returned. After Judy got Bruce some hospital clothes for him, which was a simple teal t-shirt with a pocket stitched on the left side of his chest, and a pair of sweat pants in the same color and some sanitary slippers, Nick and Judy got Bruce into their cruiser and drove down the road to ZPD Precinct One. Bruce looked out the window and saw all the different things that the city had. He saw a lot of billboards for products that his world had such as the iPhone (but instead of 'Apple' it's 'Carrot'), and a chain off coffee shops called 'Snarlbucks' instead of Starbucks just like they did back in the human world.

"This place is beautiful. It reminds me of the cities my world has, except some of your buildings come in some pretty odd designs. Never seen a skyscraper that looks like it's twisting around to look like an antelope's horn" Bruce commented as he looked out the window.

"Yeah, I remember how awe-struck I was when I first arrived in Zootopia. It still is mesmerizing to me today" Judy said, a small smile formed as she replied to how Bruce reacted to the beauties and differences of Zootopia.

"And what about you? When did you first move to Zootopia?" Bruce asked Nick, who was reading a paperback copy of 'Zootopian Psycho' by Bandicoot Easton Ellis. The fox closed the book and rested it on his lap before answering Bruce's question.

"I was born and raised in this city. Guess you could say I was born a natural Zootopian" he said. After one or two minutes of silence, they had arrived at the precinct and parked right in front of the building. Since Judy had deactivated the cub-locks on the doors (which they normally had on for when making sure criminals they had apprehended didn't try to escape) Bruce got out of the back seat of the cruiser, and began following them into the building. Some mammals gave Bruce wide eyes of awe, never seeing a creature such as him before, while others were too busy being hauled off to their cells in cuffs and muzzles, or looking at their phones, laughing at something they saw.

"Pretty big place" Bruce said, not minding the gazes others gave him.

"Yeah, it is. Second largest precinct out of the five we have all over the city" Nick told him. They walked right on over to the front desk where Clawhauser was eating an entire box of donuts, taking up one chocolate glazed one after finishing a strawberry glazed one with cream cheese drizzled on it.

"Clawhauser, hey Ben!" Judy said trying to get his attention. Clawhauser stopped eating and had swallowed what he had just consumed before looking to see Nick and Judy with Bruce.

"O M Goodness. THE Batman. What!? I gotta imagine you are not anything like I imagined without that suit" Clawhauser said, acting like a small child who just found out they were going to the circus. Bruce just remained silent at the obese cheetah's comment.

"Or is it just Batman? Your choice of course" Clawhauser asked with a small giggle.

"I think outside the suit you can just call me Bruce" he said extending his hand out to him. The overly-excitable cheetah took his paw into Bruce's hand and shook it.

"Benjamin Clawhauser, but just feel free to call me Ben, or Clawhauser. Whatever float your boat, Bruce" Clawhauser said before they broke up their shake.

"Bruce here is actually helping us with the Phantasm case. We stopped by to give him his suit back and show him the weapons inventory, we figured we're gonna need one or two of the prototype weapons that buffalo-butt keeps locked away just in case" Nick told the receptionist.

"Oh, you'll need the key cards to get in. Bogo always has them stay with me and has me give them to anyone who needs to get in for any reason. Just gimme a minute" Clawhauser said before he began looking underneath the desk and the sound of multiple objects being shuffled around was heard by the human, fox, and rabbit that stood right on the other side.

"Oh my gosh! My Gazelle snow-globe! I've been looking everywhere for that!" Clawhauser said before he placed the snow-globe, containing the popular Zootopian idol Gazelle inside it surrounded by a picture of the city at night time in the background. He also placed on the desk a hula-dancer figure of Gazelle on the desk just right beside the snow-globe.

"My Gazelle doll's down here too!? I thought I lost you under my mattress at home!" Clawhauser cried out in joy placing a silicone doll of Gazelle that reminded Bruce of a Barbie doll of a famous pop-star every girl wanted back in Gotham for their birthdays or Christmas.

"There you went you little tricksters" they heard Clawhauser call out before he got back up to above the desk and handed Judy two key cards, one gold and one silver.

"Gold's for the weapons inventory, and silver's for the evidence storage" the cheetah said.

"Thanks Ben, enjoy the rest of your day" Judy said before walking off, with Nick and Bruce following right behind her. After climbing up two flights of stairs, Judy had lead them to the evidence storage room and used the silver key to unlock it. Once the three of them walked inside, the motion detector activated the lights and they were no longer walking in the dark.

"We placed in here" Judy said, walking over to a metal locker and pulled it open to reveal Bruce's Batman suit placed on a Styrofoam mannequin.

"We also stitched up that tear the bullet made. Sorry about that by the way" Nick apologized as Bruce now took off every last piece of armor off the mannequin and placed it back on his body, except for the cowl which he still held in his hand.

"What is that suit made of anyways? Never seen anything that can block out bullets and sleeping darts" Judy said, recalling when she tried shooting Batman with a tranquilizer dart but it didn't work since she hit his shoulder.

"Covered head to toe with hardened Kevlar plates over titanium dipped tri-weave fibers. The separation of the plates is what leaves me vulnerable to knives and bullets" Bruce explained as he put his cape on as well as his utility belt, placing back on the compartments that kept his gadgets onto the belt's surface using magnetic technology.

"Got everything here, got grenades, sonar signal emitter, Batarangs, and gas powered grapple-gun" Bruce said as he put the gadgets on. Nick and Judy were impressed at how advanced the technology Bruce used to battle crime was.

"Not bad, not bad at all. But wait until you see the stuff we got" Nick said as he swiped the gold key card right out of Judy's back pocket. Judy placed her paw right on the backside of her uniform and felt that the key was missing, he swiped it without a single signal that he even took it.

"Nick, you sneaky fox" Judy said rolling her eyes with a small smile. They followed Nick, shutting the door to the evidence storage behind them before they continued. Nick had lead them down to the basement of the building, which was where the interrogation rooms and holding cells usually were. Hardly any of them were full, and they passed by some arrested mammals who were either sitting on their metal beds and giving the stink-eye to whoever passed by, or playing a harmonica.

"Ah, here we are. Some of the most advanced weapons ever created lie just beyond this door" Nick said when they reached the end of the hall. Once Nick swiped the key, the door was unlocked revealing several lockers and drawers made of blue painted metal.

"Didn't know this world had advanced weapons of their own" Bruce said looking around the room.

"We got them from some of Zootopia's most brilliant scientists and weapons designers. Bogo just favored the old fashion ways of fighting crime too much and said to store them all down here. Guess he didn't want his officers going around with weapons that looked like they came off the set of the 'Star Trunk' movie" Nick explained. Judy opened up one of the drawers and pulled out what looked like a cordless chrome hot glue gun, but the handle looked like a regular gun's and a little red button on the very bottom, inside a glass tube was a blue substance that looked like shaving cream.

"This is explosive gel. Inside this stuff are little tiny micro-beads with bits and traces of gun powder. Apply it to any surface, press the little red button and then... kaboom!" Judy explained before handing it to Bruce. Smiling, he placed it behind his back where his grapple-gun was. Nick was the next to open one up and handed what looked like another gun but had a miniature satellite dish with a tube shaped light-bulb right in the middle.

"EMP gun, firing this little bad boy at any electronic device weather it's a phone, car, generator, anything that runs on electricity or batteries will be shut down for about three and a half hours" Nick said as he showed him the weapon, as well as showing there was a switch that allowed the dish's flaps to close on the bulb like a Venus fly trap.

"I used to have something like this, but it was bigger" Bruce said before placing it with the explosive gel gun and grapple-gun. Judy then opened the drawer right next to the one where the EMP gun was stored. This weapon looked like a circular tube of lipstick, but it wasn't, it was covered in dark bronze, the same color of Bruce's belt.

"This right here, is a weapons-disabler. Press the button right here and it'll shoot a tiny little dart out that jams a weapon's main functions. Any kind of weapon can be affected ranging from a taser to a rocket launcher" Judy said handing it to Bruce, who placed it right next to the compartment where he kept his Batarangs.

"Anything else you think we may need?" Nick asked. Bruce turned his attention to something large covered underneath a white tarp.

"Oh the Blade-Glider? We haven't used that for a while" Judy said. Bruce walked over to the vehicle and took the tarp right off to reveal a beautiful white sports car that looked like the Lamborghini Ferruccio, a sport's car that wasn't even available yet in the United States.

"We designed her to help track down a group of street racers. This baby right here is the ultimate racing machine" Nick said opening up the doors, which opened upwards instead of sideways to reveal the interior. The inside was covered in black leather, the dials and knobs on the dashboard, the speaker systems on the doors, and even on the ceiling there were lines of glowing red LED lights.

"Right behind the two back seats are two tanks of NOS, a grand total of four. With just the press of a switch, it can send the NOS into the two fans underneath the back grates of the car, making it go super fast like a rocket. It even comes with a tracking device which can be turned on and off with the flip of a switch on the car's computer, which is how we lead our allies to each race to arrest the racers" Judy said giving Bruce the grand tour of the vehicle.

"It's an electricity-charged vehicle, so it's pretty eco-friendly. Not a single drop of gas needed to help it run, just plug it into the wall" Nick said pressing his paw on the panel which would normally reveal where the gas cap is and revealed a cord which could be plugged into a generator.

"The seats are the kind that the drivers in the dragster racing industry use. Cushions made entirely of memory foam, it completely adjusts to the driver's back to make them feel more comfortable" Judy said pressing her paw down on the middle of the seat. A print of her paw was made and it disappeared, forming to it's original state.

"Our tech team also feared that some of the racers would try to use guns to either kill the driver or flatten the tires but the good news is, there is such a thing as bullet-proof glass. And so we had all the windows and windshields replaced with it" Nick said before he took his gun out and shot at the windshield, the glass deflected the bullet onto the ceiling, where it was stuck in the cement foundation the room was made up of.

"And the tires, we got these from a friend across the seas. These tires are made of nomex, they're known to be durable against anything, rocks, glass, spikes, you name it, it won't cut right through and it'll just feel like hitting a bump in the road" Judy said knocking her paw against the tires like they were a door.

"They bullet-proof too?" Bruce asked.

"Anything but a straight shot. These things also stop knives too, one stab and the blade breaks off like bark from a tree" Nick added.

"It's also got shock absorbers hidden deep in the vehicle's frame. It can survive a fifteen foot drop and keep running just like monster trucks do" the fox continued.

"The entire body is bullet-proof too. Polished titanium, leaves nothing but a tiny little chip in the paint which we can fix easily. Not even a dent can be made on this baby, except with bazookas of course" Judy said.

"So, what do you think?" Nick asked. Bruce gave a smirk and exhaled.

"Does it come in black?" he asked.

 **A/N: And there you have it. Batman has agreed to help catch the Phantasm and have Nick and Judy along for the ride to take down the vicious serial killer. Not to mention we've got a ton of new 'Toys' for the job, even got a new Batmobile too. Also, a reference to one of Christian Bale's greatest movies 'American Psycho' was in here too, and a referent to 'Batman Begins' too. Now the real work begins. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


End file.
